Demon?
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Clockwork has a mission for Danny. He must go back in time, during the Revolutionary War, because Vlad is up to something. Danny must conceal his ghost half, but of course there are a few mishaps. It also helps that ran into James and Sarah, along with a fellow named Moses, to help him while he's in the 1700s. Time Travel fic.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Ta-Da! Poll winner! I am having so much fun writing this! I have ****_never_**** seen a fic where ****_any_**** character goes into the past except for this one Teen Titan fic, if I remembered the name then I would say it, but I remember that it was only two chapters long and on cliffhanger, but it was where the Titans got stuck in the past during War World II and they were all in different parts of the war and it was kind of funny since Mad Mod was in it….Anyway, I've seen AU's, sure, AU where the thing takes place in the past and it's…not as much fun… I have a thing with time travel; it's why I love Doctor Who, and ****_any_**** time traveling novels like the Time Traveler's Wife. Here's the story! I apologize for messed up history, I'm only fourteen and thanks to Mr. Gibson (my history teacher who's very funny) I have Revolution on the brain!**

**Originally, I didn't plan it on being a Liberty Kids and Danny Phantom crossover, but I needed a base, something to go from because I actually wanted the events to be accurate….a bit anyway….I know George Washington and Benjamin Franklin weren't 'buddy buddy.'**

**-CWA**

**Title:** Demon?

**Summary:** Clockwork has a mission for Danny. He must go back in time, during the Revolutionary War, because Vlad is up to something. Danny must conceal his ghost half, but of course there are a few mishaps. It also helps that ran into James and Sarah, along with a fellow named Moses, to help him, not to mention being undercover as a reporter and working with Benjamin Franklin.  
Time Travel fic.

**Genre:** Suspense/Adventure/Mystery

**Rated:** T for safety

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Liberty Kids. _

**Notes:** Slight AU since Danny's older and, this is my style and what I do get over it, Danny is a tad more powerful (he's sixteen after all, but not _that_ powerful….), and King Of The Ghost Zone (he defeated Pariah Dark, duh!), and no Phantom Planet because I refuse to acknowledge it…. I have this story under crossovers _and_ under Danny Phantom. DON'T NEED TO SEE LIBERTY KIDS TO UNDERSTAND!

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

You know what? Life is good. Well, as good as life can be when you're a half ghost and have a crush on your best friend. Currently, we were all playing DOOM since it was a short time when there were no major ghost attacks besides the annoying visits of the Box Ghost.

I looked over to my two best friends, Sam and Tucker. We were sixteen now, and let me say it was the best time of my life. I got taller, I was more built (Thank all ghostly for ghost fighting), and my hair was slightly longer. I still wore my blue jeans, sneakers, and my signature shirt but it was slightly different. It was gray and dark gray (the light gray took the place of white and the dark gray, almost black, took the place of red). I wasn't the only one who changed though.

Sam and Tucker have changed a bit. Sam got a bit taller (I was still taller), got more curvy (I'm a guy, yes I noticed! Not bad curvy, good curvy that makes her more hot…._Did I seriously just think that?), _and she let her hair grow out slightly making it a bit past her shoulders since she lets it down now. She now wore black skinny jeans in place of her skirt and leggings. Tucker was the same mostly, but he got a bit more muscled and taller too (taller than me…bastard…). He wore black cameo pants instead of his normal pants, but he still wore the glasses, beret, and still was obsessed with PDAs.

"Aw man!" Tucker and I cried at the same time as we were beaten by Sam….again….

"HA! Take that!"

Sam leaned back into the chair triumphal as her screen said 'winner' but mine and Tuck's said 'GAME OVER.' I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"That proves that girls can play video games just as well as boys! Say, you guys want some pizza?"

Sam sat up as Tucker licked his lips, "A triple meaty supreme special…"

Sam glared, "I refuse to eat that garbage. I say we get a vegetarian supreme!"  
Yeah…not _that_ much has changed. Suddenly, time seemed to stop and I felt myself in time again as I saw a familiar medal around my neck. _Clockwork…_

**"**Daniel…"

I smiled, and transformed into my ghost half. That may the one thing that's changed the most, my ghostly form. I didn't wear that jumpsuit anymore, after all I was a sixteen year old who was chaffing (I still keep it in a special made memory box where I keep all the memories and things from my ghost adventures-it was Sam's idea). I now wore a more…dark…look, curtsy of Sam teaming up with Dora, even Ember said that she supported new threads (after calling me a dipstick of course). I had black pants that wore a more comfy and bit medieval (Dora did help with these clothes after all since not just _anything_ likes to actually _stay_ on my ghost form), a white tunic-like shirt that had my symbol in black in small lettering over my heart, and sturdy black combat boots that were steel-toed. My favorite thing about the new look would have to be the cloak. It was pitch black and very spooky that had a hood that hid my face (besides my green glowing eyes), and the end of the cloak went past my feet and seemed to fade. It was very spooky when I had the hood up, so spooky that I freaked out a _lot_ of people when Phantom made his new appearance. That's another thing that changed, I don't go by _Danny_ Phantom. It's just Phantom. I wanted to keep the _Danny_, after all it's my name but Sam says that the problem. It _is_ my name. Danny _Fenton's_ name and it would cause too much attention. Ah well, win some, lose some.

I looked to Clockwork with a smile. He's sort of my friend now, but he's also my 'guardian' after that Pariah incident. Ha, I never thought that at the time, that since I defeated the _Ghost King,_ I would become the _new_ Ghost King. It's kind of cool though, after all, I got the rule book (funny story about that when Walker caught me with it). Of course, Clockwork told me that I was also one of the most powerful ghosts out there (which scared me a bit), besides Dan, himself, and Vlad. However, he informed me that if I went rogue, he most likely wouldn't be able to stop and neither would Vlad. He also said that I was more powerful than Dan (when he first told me this, I passed out). I never use my full power though, _never._ I couldn't risk hurting anyone, not _ever._

I did notice that I did have power though. I had my old powers, but they were a bit more powerful and I had full control (including ice). I now controlled duplication up to ten (beating Vlad's five), teleportation (I got this power when I was fourteen, but I didn't really notice it nor control it to its potential until now), and a more powerful ghostly wail. I also had minor weather powers because of Vortex; he awaked my _own_ weather powers.

"So, what do ya need, stopwatch?"

I saw Clockwork's face twitch into a smile, I know he would _never_ admit it, but he likes me (not like that! Like apprentice, master…that doesn't sound any better)…

"Daniel, I have a mission for you?"

"What else is new?"  
"Inform your friends that you shall be away for…about a week, perhaps two…Vlad is up to old plans. I will see you in exactly two minutes, and forty-five seconds…forty-four, forty-three…"

I held up my hand, "I get it…"

He smiled slightly and disappeared into his normal clock-like portal as he unfroze time.  
"MEAT! Uh…Danny, why are you in ghost form?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, a habit that I am trying to stop, "Clockwork came."

"And?"

"He has a mission for me."

Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "What else is new?"

I laughed, "That's what I said!"

Sam blushed and Tucker grumbled, "Lovebirds."

We glared at him, "We're not lovebirds!"  
"Anyway," Sam said, "What was it?"

"I don't know, but I'll be gone for a week, he said…maybe two."

"What's so important," Tucker asked confused, "That you need to be gone that long?"

"Vlad."

Their eyes lit with understanding, and the next thing I knew, I was in Clockwork's Tower. Clockwork changed from a baby to a younger man as he turned to look at me,

"Daniel, Vladimir is up to his old plans. He got a hold of the Infi-Map from Frostbite again. He landed in the 1700s during the Revolutionary War. You are to go after him. The Infi-Map has been retrieved, as Vladimir is stuck there. I fear he may try and take over America…"

"…Before it becomes America…that's actually a good plan…"

Clockwork mildly glared at me and I rubbed the back of my neck. Clockwork sighed and changed from a young guy into an older dude with a long white beard.  
"Exactly. It is a good plan. They refer to us ghosts, as demons in a literal sense, from fear alone they may surrender. He might succeed…unless you stop him…"

"Got it!"

I flew out there and heard Clockwork's voice, "Five….four…three…two…"  
Wait…how do I get there anyway? Opps. I went back to Clockwork as he said,

"…one…are you prepared now?"

I nodded sheepishly. Clockwork smirked,

"You need to arrive there in your human form as to avoid suspicion, also to blend in, Dora and a ghost named Aaron Burr helped supply the clothing."  
I nodded and transformed into my human half. I grabbed the pile of clothes the stopwatch handed me and went to change.

I came out and Clockwork nodded approvingly. I wore simple trousers that reminded me of the ones I wear in my ghost half, but they were a dark brown. I had some old fashioned dark brown boots, and a white old fashioned shirt with an old fashioned, brown vest. I also wore a brown, old fashion hat to hide my dark, thick, ebony locks. After all, it was during the Revolutionary War and they might mistake me for French dude. Ha! Take that Lancer! I do know some history….._some…even if it might not be accurate….poop…never mind…._

Clockwork smiled, "Good luck."

I saw Clockwork raise his staff, and the last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my head.

**Word Count: **1,438 (Not including the Author Note and this)** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Blast to the Past

**Author Note: ****Okay, this won't be ****_entirely_**** accurate, but I'll try. The most messed up things would be the dates. ****I have the memory of a goldfish, so the fights and ****_real_**** battles may be out of order. Did I tell you what inspired this? My dream. Seriously. I had this all in a dream. I also had a dream where George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, James Adams, and Thomas Paine got sent to the past and I met them. I also had a dream where George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Martin Luther King Jr., and I all made a band. Ben was on electric guitar, George was on the drums, and Martin Luther King Jr. was on keyboard while I sang. We were called the 'American Revolutionaries.' **

**Also, the references in the last chapter: Aaron Burr was a historical figure in history. He was the one who killed Alexander Hamilton in a duel (Alexander shot Aaron's gun in the holster, but Aaron shot Alexander himself). Then, he fled. If I remember correctly, they were dueling about politics and which one should become the next vice president or something similar. Also, yes, Clockwork wacked Danny like Rafiki from Lion King. Hehe…**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I did say that this would be both under Danny Phantom ****_and_**** the crossover section.)**

**Chapter 1- Blast to the Past:**

**Danny:**

I blinked as I woke up and groaned. I looked around. It looked like I was on a dirt road, of sorts. I know that I am in the 1700s, somewhere. I'm not exactly sure where, and that's the issue. I appeared to be in a plain, of sorts, on the road.

I winced as I tried to stand and fell back again. I felt like Clockwork used his staff and hit me over the head several times before I blacked out and then tossed me into the portal to fall on my face. I coughed and was surprised that it hurt to do so. It never hurt to time travel before whether it be by Infi-map or by Clockwork.

I heard the sound and rhythm of people coming, no not people…it was horses and the sound of something like a carriage. I opened my eyes and in front of me was a carriage being pulled by a horse and led by an African American man. In the back, I saw the passengers which were kids who seemed to be my age, expect one boy seemed to be only thirteen. The girl reminded me of Jazz; she had red hair in a ponytail rather than a headband, green eyes, and wore an old fashioned dress. Well, it was old-fashioned to me anyway. The guy had blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore something similar to what I was wearing minus the cap. The youngest boy had black hair and dark eyes, he wore something similar to what the other boy was wearing but in different colors.

The man had stopped the horse and got off.

"James, Sarah, Lafayette, stay there."  
"Yes, Moses," the girl, who I assumed was Sarah since she was the only girl, said. The boy, James or Leafy dude, didn't seem pleased and the youngest looked at me with wide, stunned eyes. Of course, they all had wide eyes since this was, well appeared to be, the middle of nowhere.

The man carefully approached me, and I winced again. He had his hands up, in a peace gesture.

"Are you alright?"  
My reply was another wince, _geesh what did Clockwork do to me?_ The man's lips tightened and I remembered. I was somewhere in the 1700s, before blacks were treated like whites. That's racist, and I never understood that. I hope that this guy isn't mistaking my wince as an offence to his color. I'm wincing because my head feels like a thousand monkeys with symbols are stomping in my head, clapping their musical instruments of torture and annoyment.

"I ask again, are you friend or foe?"

I let out a small moan of pain as I held my side, "Friend…please…."

The man nodded and saw I was no threat so he came closer to me, to help me. I felt my hand get wet and looked down. My side was bleeding slightly. I could the hushed whispers of the 'kids' in the carriage and I almost face palmed. _Way to go Danny…not even been here five minutes and ya get hurt…_

I noticed that I got hurt because, duh, I landed on a road in human form. Sure, I'm durable and could handle a hit, but not in human form, after getting wacked in the head _(I think Stopwatch enjoyed that a bit too much),_ and landing on a very sharp rock that dug in between my ribs. Ouch. The good news? My side will be healed miraculously fast and the bleeding already stopped. To avoid suspicion, it's best to act the injured and dazed fool…_fool, I don't think that will be too hard…ha-ha. _

**Sarah:**

"Oh hush, James," I whispered harshly, "That boy is injured. We need to help him."

James grumbled and Lafayette still was looking at the boy in awe. I don't see what's so fascinating. Though, I had to admit he was rather hansom. His eyes, I never knew someone could have eyes the color of the sky, and they were so brilliant and alive. His face all together was very attractive, as a woman I must admit that even if Mother wouldn't approve. He wore clothes that were similar to James, but different in colors. He had a cap on his head, but I could small locks of ebony, black hair pocking out of it. I imagine that he must of a reason for covering up such attractive hair.

We watched as Moses helped the lad up. He kept wincing, and I hope it was from pain rather than Moses himself. He helped the unknown lad into the carriage. He sat on the edge as Moses looked him over for injury.

"What's your name," I inquired.

"Daniel."

I smiled slightly, Daniel is a lovely name.

"I'm Sarah Phillips, this James Hiller and Lafayette that fellow is Moses."

"Pleasure."

He smiled slightly.

**Danny:**

I hated saying my full name, _Daniel,_ since I _hate_ it, but they didn't have 'Danny,' back then and if I said '_Danny,'_ it might raise too much suspicion making my job that much harder. I need to find Vlad and these guys might be able to help me. I could hear Vlad's voice in my head,_ 'Lying and manipulating people for your own gain…you're getting more and more like me than you realize.' _Geesh, he's a fruitloop. A very insane, crazy, fruitloop that needs to find himself a life….and a cat… a lonely, guy cat.

I watched as this Moses guy looked me over. He didn't try to take off anything to look at my skin, nor the injury which I was a bit thankful for. Finally, he sighed.

"I am unaware what may have happened, though you do seem to be in pain and have blood on your shirt…."

I winced, a bad habitat but it keeps them thinking I'm in pain, "Old injury that got hurt again, and yes it does _hurt."_

Sarah looked at me pitifully. James seemed intrigued, but suspicious. Lafayette seemed bored by now. Moses looked thoughtful.

"We are headed towards Boston, back to the paper," Sarah said, "we work under Benjamin Franklin, would you like to accompany us?"

I was a bit surprised and taken back. James glared a bit at me and at Sarah. She waved her hand dismissively,

"James, don't give me that look! It's obvious that he is hurt and needs to be tended to and I'm sure that Mr. Franklin would agree with me!"

"What if he's a redcoat, Sarah!?"  
"James, don't be ridiculous! Not _all _redcoats are bad, and in case you forgot I am British, and so are you!"

James started to mumble things under his breath while Lafayette laughed. Sarah looked triumphed as Moses went back to steering the horse.


	3. Undercover

**Author Note: Please remember to review! I love you all….except you….no, not you….the guy holding the dog….yeah, that's right….I'm talking to you, doggie…. (*ignore this, I'm weird*)**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I don't support Racism and I think it's bad of people who are racist. I like to make this clear: I'm not bagging on anyone of ****_any_**** race. These were just things of how most people of that time thought. Sorry and please review!)**

**Chapter 2- Undercover:**

**Danny:**

I tried to keep quiet the whole time. Only answering a few questions at a time, and acting like I was hurt to avoid suspicion (I'm not _that_ stupid). These guys seemed pretty cool though, for a bunch of dudes at the time right _before_ the Revolutionary War. I wonder how that works out, I mean…ehh….never mind.

I did learn a few things. Things that while they haven't _said _it, it's easy to see. Sarah being a full British girl who supports that British (I think the term was Loyalist) and James being against the British (I think that term was Patriot). Lafayette sided with James most of the time, but he was French. Moses was an indentergered servant under Benjamin Franklin. They all worked for Benjamin Franklin on the papers.

I think that was the coolest thing ever. Benjamin Franklin, _the_ Benjamin Franklin. That's someone even _I_ know about. Seriously. That's epic stuff!

"We have arrived," Moses said. He's been quiet most of the ride, but I think that's because I was there.

"Thank you," I said.

I swore I saw Moses smile, and even the others too. Oh…that's right, most people during this time seemed to ignore the fact that blacks are people too. My best friend is African American. We all got off the carriage and I saw that the town seemed pretty small and old-fashioned…._I'm an idiot…_ Moses and the others led me to the paper shop.

"Welcome back, who's your guest?"

_No…freaking….way…_I'm here, with Ben Franklin,_ the_ dude. Sarah stepped forward.

"This is Daniel. We found him on the side of a road injured."

I seemed like good ol' Ben was testing me from the way he looked at me suspiciously. I winced again. I seemed to pass because he smiled and held out a hand.  
"Benjamin Franklin."

"Pleased to meet you, sir."

_Oh my gosh, I'm shaking Ben Franklin's hand…..Don't geek out. Don't geek out. Don't geek out._

**James:**

I don't see why Sarah insisted that this guy come with us. Sure, he seemed injured, and we don't even know what from. He could be a redcoat! The same guys that are turning against us! Frankly, the guy was a bit strange in general. I can't quite place it. Perhaps just from the way he spoke. He had an accent, but it wasn't like any accent I've heard. It was not completely British, like Loyalists and the redcoats, nor was it only slightly British, like the Patriots and the _good_ guys. It wasn't French. I didn't know _what_ his accent was. It was unlike anything I've heard.

Another strange thing about this guy was the way he carried himself. Sarah may disagree, but as a reporter I really do pay attention. This guy, he reminded me of….soldiers…like the ones that Washington commands, the _federalist _soldiers. He walked straight and tall, like a British solider, but he seemed kind and caring towards people like a Federalist. He seemed to have a brave…aura…around him, the aura of a leader, like George Washington. The way he walked and the way he carried himself suggested a soldier, yet he seemed to hide it. He acted a bit like an oaf, or a tad clumsy. _Why?_

The guy himself was strange. He had the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen on someone. His hair, I could barely see it under his hat, was the richest, blackest, ebony hair that is more thick and rich than the French or the Spanish. I would have thought he was Spanish, at first, but his skin was pale, a bit _too_ pale.

Of course, there's also this strange injury of his. I have seen him flinch and look in pain. His side had small spots of blood on it. But _how_ did he get this mysterious injury?

I hate to admit it, but this guy had some _good_ things about him too. He seemed nice and caring, a lot more so than most people I've met. He seemed to have a…protective…thing about him somehow. One couldn't help but feel safe with him near. The nicest thing about the guy was the way he treated Moses. Sure, Sarah, Lafayette and me treated Moses like any other person. Yet, most people, federalists and redcoats a like, treated people of his kind like they were lower than dirt, but this guy, Daniel, treated Moses with the same respect he treated _everyone._ He seemed very excited about meeting Mr. Franklin, perhaps he's read the papers? If so, then that's another good trait of his. He has a good taste in newspapers.

Franklin seemed to be not so suspicious of Daniel, so I stopped bugging him too (that didn't stop Lafayette). After Mr. Franklin left, Sarah demanded to see Daniel's injury. He seemed hesitant, most likely since we all just met and she was a woman. Eventually, we managed to convince him that it would be better if he let us see it.

**Danny:**

_Ah poop. What to do?_ They were very stubborn in seeing my 'injury.' It would seem suspicious if I didn't, but even more suspicious if I did. _Wait…it might be risky…but I know what to do…_ I put a hand on my side and charged a small ecto-blast into my finger. Using my finger I shot my side. I hissed in pain, but I knew it worked.

**Sarah:**

Daniel hissed in pain when touched his side, the poor fellow. I had Moses bring in some medical aid. Moses was better at treating wounds than myself. James would make it worse and Lafayette is only thirteen and doesn't know such critical things. Of course, that didn't stop Lafayette from wanting to see the injury.

Moses told Daniel that he needed to take off the hat, vest, and shirt. Daniel sighed and did as told. First he took of his hat, and I saw that he had the blackest hair I've ever seen, and now that I'm paying attention, I see his eyes. His eyes were the most…._beautiful…_ color that I never thought could exist. He took off the vest and the shirt. I gasped and put my hands to my mouth. James' jaw dropped and Lafayette tumbled. Moses' eyes widened broadly.

_What….what happened…_His whole chest was covered in many, _many_, scars. Scars that seemed…foreign and strange. His injury though, was the most…horrific… It seemed like a burn, as a fire burn almost. It was bigger than a fist and very….painful looking. It seemed to be deep and the edges of his skin, my word, seemed to melt into the wound.

"I've never seen anything like this," Moses said, "But I will try to wrap it as best as I can. How did you get such an injury?"

"….Enemy fire…"

**Danny:**

Keep it simple, and let them make their own assumptions. It wasn't _that_ much of a stretch. I have had this injury before, exepct a lot worse, from my enemies, my _ghost_ enemies.

"That doesn't look like any gunshot wound I've seen," James said a bit suspicious.

"I never said it was from a gun."

**Sarah:**

I was still a bit horrified at Daniel's injury, as well as intrigued. He said that it wasn't from a gun, yet enemy fire. What else could have happened _besides_ a gun? It didn't make much sense. Eventually, I ended up taking Daniel into an extra room we had, it was smaller than even Moses' room. Of course, Moses did say that he would give up his room; Daniel insisted that he could never take another man's room, no matter the circumstances. That was nice of Daniel to say. Therefore, he took the smaller, extra room we had. He had one blanket and a small pillow that wasn't very soft. Yet, he seemed content.

**Danny:  
**I didn't mind that pillow and the blanket. It was nice that I even got this much. I've slept in worse conditions though (for example: Sleeping in the specter on a family road trip with _Dad_ driving). Besides the quiet was nice for a change and gave me a chance to think. I needed to find Vlad, but how?

**Sarah:**

We all gathered in the common room to discuss our guest and what we needed to do. I was sure Daniel was already asleep, so it wasn't a chance that we would eavesdrop on us.

"What do you think of him," I asked Mr. Franklin. He nodded slightly.

"He seems like a nice lad with the posture and stance of a trained soldier."

I nodded slowly, and James agreed with Mr. Franklin as well. Moses noted that Daniel seemed very nice, as he treated him with respect as any other person. Lafayette noted that he may be French like him with Daniel's locks (James crushed that theory because he noted that Daniel didn't have any accent, not even a slight accent, so we weren't sure what country Daniel came from). Eventually, we decided that he might be a soldier and that we should go have Washington, who was stationed nearby, to check out this mysterious 'enemy fire' injury.

**Sneak peak for the next chapter:**

**_Holy history….holy everything…I'm shaking hands with George Washington._**

**_I have a bad feeling about this guy…he seems too much like….VLAD!?_**


	4. Suspicious

**Chapter 3- Suspicious:**

**Danny:  
**_Holy history….holy everything…I'm shaking hands with George Washington. _

"It's nice to meet you, sir," I said politely.

Moses had steered us on the carriage to a town nearby. It was very out in the country, and really wasn't a town. It was a campout for the soldiers. They said that they wanted a 'professional opinion' about my injury. Which is why I had to shot my side again (as the other injury was already healed). That hurt, but…_doesn't raise suspicion._

_"_Likewise," Washington said with curtsey and a nod of the head.

**Washington:**

I admit, this was unlike anything I expected. When Franklin had contacted me, informing me that a young man's injury needed my opinion. I wasn't expecting a boy. Not a young man, but a boy the age of sixteen, the same age as Franklin's reporters. He was very strange. He had the bluest eyes I've seen in all my years and his hair that poked from under his hat where the most richest form of ebony locks that I've seen as well. His stance was abnormal too. He had a stance that reminded me of a trained soldier, like those of the British, yet he hid it well. Daniel also had an accent that I couldn't quite place.

The young man, Franklin said in the letter, had been injured by 'enemy fire,' I wasn't expecting this. Franklin had said that the young man had said that it wasn't from a gun. However, what else could cause this serious injury. It was like a fire burn, when I inspected it, yet it was also different. This boy's body had seen many battles. The scars lined his skin on every inch, scars that I couldn't place where he might have gotten them. Even the soldiers, as we had to do this in the open as the tents were occupied by the more ill, were a bit shocked still that one so young had survived so much.

I sighed and turned to Franklin and Moses. I wasn't worried of eavesdroppers, as we were in my private general tent. The young ones were gone and Daniel had been bandaged.

"I cannot say where he could have gotten such an injury. I apologize."

"Nothing to apologize for. It's rather odd though, don't you think?"  
"If what he said was the truth that it was enemy fire, then his enemies are ones that I would not like to make my own."

Franklin nodded in agreement with me. To think that one so young could have enemies that were powerful was a foreign thought to anyone.

**Danny:**

I was outside the tent where Washington and Franklin went in. Sarah, James, and Lafayette were eavesdropping. I was too far away to actually eavesdrop, but due to ghost hearing, I could hear every word. I didn't know I appeared so _odd_ to them. Geesh. Eventually, I could hear them talking about a visitor. Weird.

Sarah came walking up to me. She was kind of nice. James followed behind her. I saw that Lafayette had gone to bother the soldiers.

"Daniel," Sarah said as I avoided looking in her eyes, "How did you get that injury?"  
"I already said enemy fire."

"Ah, but what enemy?"  
I turned and saw that Washington and Franklin had also joined us. They nodded a hello to James and Sarah, both whom nodded a hello back. I had to think now. I couldn't say 'ghosts.' But…

**James:**

Daniel seemed a bit hesitant on saying what enemy. I found that a bit suspicious.

"My enemies are the ones who hurt the innocent."

Okay, I was a bit taken back. Washington seemed a bit pleased, and Sarah was looking at Daniel with a look that I couldn't quite place. Franklin seemed a bit almost proud. Lafayette, who I knew was eavesdropping on us while he bothered soldiers, seemed to look at Daniel with almost 'hero praise.'

In some way, this guy seemed almost nice. 'Enemies are the ones who hurt the innocent,' could mean _almost_ anything. As long as he's against the redcoats, he's okay in my books.

**Washington:**

An admiral thing for such a young boy to say. As long as he fights for the side of the good, he's alright.

**Danny:**

It's not lie, per say. I do have the 'obsession' of protection, so I do protect the innocent. I hurt those who deserve hurting.

"Perhaps," Washington said, "It is best if we prepare for our visitor?"

Franklin nodded. Moses already left to protect the paper, so he wouldn't be able to help. Washington and Franklin left. I turned to Sarah.  
"I wasn't aware that a soldier camp had visitors?"

"They're looking for someone with enough money to help the soldiers. This visitor has enough money and might fund them if they like what they see. Therefore, they are visiting the camp."  
I nodded, that made sense.

"Who is the visitor?"

"They didn't say."

**Later:**

I watched as everyone was in a fuss over this visitor. I was a bit curious myself. The carriage came into the camp and a guy stepped out. He was a bit younger than I thought he would be. He had brown hair and dark eyes. He wore nicer clothing and a smirk. _I have a bad feeling about this guy…he seems too much like….VLAD!?_

A second guy stepped out of the carriage at the same time my ghost sense went off. I recognized him,_ the fruitloop._ Well, at least this made finding him a bit easier. Sarah and James seemed intrigued. Washington and Franklin came and greeted them, I learned the other one was Author Colton. Washington led them on a small tour of the camp. Vlad kept his eyes on me the whole time. Even when Washington showed them the weapons, Vlad kept his eyes on me.

There are no words that can describe how happy I was when Vlad left. However, this meant that I would have to find him again. He was smirking at me, like he did something and knew he couldn't lose. That fruitloop. As soon as they were gone, I went to Washington.  
"Sir," I said politely, "Is it alright if I explore the camps and surrounding area?"

_**Sneak peak:**_

_**The Indians looked up and saw a strange sight.**_

_**"I am a spirit. Phantom."**_


	5. Indians

**Author Note:**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews, favs, and follows! :')**

**I'm glad all of you like it so much! Please remeber to review. I mean, I'll continue the story anyway, but reviews make me want to update faster (no harsh flames and any flames will be used to heat the food and deleted).**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 4- Indians:**

**Danny:**

I was glad to finally be able to explore. Of course, Washington had been hesitant at first because of my 'injury,' yet he didn't know I was perfectly fine since the injury had already healed. However, now I could search for where Vlad and that Colton guy disappeared too. I don't what's up with that Colton dude, why would he be with Vlad? Probably one of Vlad's lies or tricks had fooled Colton into joining him. I managed to ditch James and Sarah so that couldn't follow me. I had to do this myself.

I wondered into the woods nearby, far enough that no one could see me, and I transformed into my ghost form, _Phantom. _I felt the familiar feeling of death, in a way, and saw the light that accompanied it. My hair transformed into pure white, past the natural white and the job of bleach, and my eyes turned into a glowing toxic green. I pulled the hood of my cloak up and started to fly.

I flew past the river and over the plains and woods, searching for Vlad. Eventually, I saw smoke coming from the woods and I thought it was a forest fire. People could get hurt. I felt a pang in my core and flew over there as fast as I could.

**Third Person:**

The Indians were starting their usual ceremony, as it was the day that they worshiped death, or rather to respect those that have died. It was close to night and they had started the ceremony fire, hoping not to catch the attention of the whites that they knew camped nearby. Yet, they were far enough away not to worry.

They were celebrating when one Indian spoke, "_Brothers, look!"_

The Indians looked up and saw a strange sight. There was a figure that reminded them all of death himself. The Chief, unlike some of the Indians, was not certain it was the Great Spirit. They hid in the bushed quickly as the figure landed on the ground. It seemed confused almost. It had a cloak that was pitch black and very spooky that hid the figure's face (besides the green glowing eyes), and the end of the cloak went to the ground seemed to fade. The hood came down as the cloak whooshed open. They saw that the figure was a young man, yet had a creepy aura of death around him. He was pale, paler than the whites. He had black pants that were strange, a white that had a symbol in black in small lettering over his heart that looked like a strange letter on a fire, and sturdy black boots that had silver shined into them at the toes. His hair was whiter than the fresh snow and his eyes were a glowing eerie green that was brighter than fresh grass.

Then, they attacked.

**Danny:**

_Aw poop. _I just landed when I was attacked by a group of Indians. They started to try and hit me, but I didn't want to fight. So, I may have just…I turned intangible and froze some attacks with my ice powers. The whole time, I tried to tell them- in their native tongue since I learned a few different Indians languages before, but I had to figure out which one they spoke- that I was a friend, not a foe.

**Indians:**

The very pale one spoke to them, saying it was a friend not a foe. This one was strange; it seemed as if it was a spirit, not a mortal person.

_"I am not a foe."_

The Chief narrowed his eyes, "_Who are you, strange one?"  
"I am a spirit. Phantom."  
_The Chief felt a respect towards the spirit, after all it was a spirit, but he didn't let his confusion on the second term show.

_"I am unfamiliar with the term, 'Phantom'."_

_"Phantom is my name."_

By now, the spirit, 'Phantom', had moved closer to the Indians. They were still on guard, but they were not so foolish to attack a spirit. The Chief's daughter came forward.

_"What does a spirit want?"_

_"Peace."_

_"Peace with who?"_

_"Peace among all people, with all races, with all __colors.__"  
_**Danny:**

Jazz and Sam would be proud that I could say something so 'wise.' I think this would've been a good opportunity to try and get the peace between Indians and the colonies. I know that it won't work, as much as it pains me, but it's worth a shot if anything. The Indians seemed to think over my words and eventually, the Chief- or who I thought was Chief- nodded his head at my words and the others followed suit.

**Indians:**

The Indians were not as savage and as stupid as people seemed to think. They knew when to accept one's words as a truth, especially when it came from the mouth of a spirit.

The spirit seemed pleased that they agreed with him. He smiled at the Chief and at his daughter, both whom smiled back slightly. The spirit seemed nicer than what they would have thought for a spirit.

**Danny:**

I spent the next several minutes speaking with the Indians at their tribal home, or tribe town, or whatever. I spoke to them about the 'whites', 'spirits', and myself. They were very curious about me, and I just explained that I was a powerful spirit (not going to get specific as I didn't want _another_ attack). I explained a tad about spirits that we all had something tying us down to the world of the living, something that needed to be done (When Chief asked what was tying me down, I just said that I needed to protect people, to keep others from hurting as I did in death, which they accepted and Chief seemed pleased). I explained that the 'whites' just didn't fully understand the Native way of living, but keeping it simple.

Eventually, I had to leave. I was glad I did thought because shortly after I left the Indian tribe, I landed far enough away from it and I heard Sarah and James calling my name. They were trying to find me. I transformed back. Unluckily, I landed on a sharp rock again,_ today is not my day. _My ankle got caught under a large rock that with _'normal' _ strength I wouldn't be able to move myself. _How do I get myself into these situations? _I could just phase through, or wait for the wound to heal, but I needed Sarah and James. I…I forgot the way back to Washington. I called back to them, planning to act hurt again.

"Over here!"


	6. Fighting a war, being suspected

**Author Note:**

**This chapter takes place during the last chapter all the way until Danny comes in, make sense? This way you can see what 'the guys' were doing while Danny was gone. Okay? Also, I just figured out that Lafayette is Henri Lafayette. I thought Lafayette was his first name, to quote my favorite Simpson, 'Doh!' Also, Henri is pronounced like honoree. **

**-CWA**

**(P.S. Please review! And what do you think of the story? Please no harsh flames thought because I'm a tad…over sensitive… and I can get emotional. Sorry.)**

**Chapter 5- Fighting a war, being suspected:**

**Sarah:**

Daniel somehow figured out that James, Henri (Lafayette), and I were following him. He led us in circles and managed to 'give us the drop.' James, Henri and myself searched for him, but we were unable to find out where he went. Finally, we gave up and headed to camp. We saw Washington talking to Mr. Franklin about something. We shared a look and hesitantly, I followed James and Henri to join Washington and Franklin's conversation.

**Franklin:**

At first, I had thought of Daniel as a misunderstood, hurt, young man. He was obviously injured by 'enemy fire.' He seemed pleasant, polite, and caring. However, the more I observed the more I was led into this mysterious boy. He carried himself like a soldier. His eyes, though kind and caring, had wisdom in its depths and were the eyes of one who has seen too much. When his injury was looked over, I was a bit surprised at all the scars on him. Scars that I, myself, have no idea where one could get. He has seen many battles, yet any fool could see that his heart was good.

However, when Vladimir Masters and Author Colton visited to decide if they should sponsor and fund, Daniel took a different appearance. When he saw Vladimir, Daniel's eyes turned hard, cold, and hateful. I was even more surprised when Vladimir returned the glares and looks. Any blind fool could see that the two not only knew each other, but hated each other as well.

Which is why I found myself speaking to Washington, my good friend. We both were speaking of the odd young man that is Daniel. Ms. Phillips, Mr. Hiller, and Lafayette also had joined our conversation. At first, we didn't approve of a child joining a conversation that was dire. However, it seemed as if James and the others had also noticed Daniel's strange behavior (and accent for that matter). Mr. Hiller made a point that Daniel might be a spy since he had the obvious soldier structure and poise, it was point that was hard to accept as Daniel did seem like a good soul.

"Do you think," Washington said to Hiller, "That perhaps you and the others should start to look in the forest for Daniel? I do not wish him to be out past night. It gets too dangerous."

The children nodded and headed out the forest. I turned to my friend.

"Do you think that perhaps Mr. Hiller has a point? That young Daniel, whose last name to us is unkown, might be a spy?"

"I think that there might be more to Daniel than what meets the eye."

**Sarah:**

"Daniel," I called out with my hands cupped around my mouth for sound. James and Henri were doing the same. We had followed Washington's 'orders' to search for Daniel. Therefore, we found ourselves in the forest, calling his name and looking. James and Henri were also yelling for Daniel. My eyes caught a small glimpse of something and James and Henri noticed it too. A distance away, there was a flash of light. Whatever could have made that?

"Over here," we heard a voice call out. It sounded like Daniel. James looked at me and Henri.

"We must be careful, it could be a trap."

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly James, I don't know why you're so suspicious of Daniel."

James' eyes hardened, but he didn't say anything. We all cautiously made our way to the sound of Daniel's voice. My eyes widened slightly when we found him. Dear Lord, he looked terrible! Daniel's hat was off and just out of his reach, so his hair was clearly visible. It was a bit shorter than what young men typically do, and it was a tad messy. His skin was a bit rouged and dirty. But what looked most terrible was his position. He was on the ground, laying on his back, leaning onto his elbows for support. His ankle was caught into a gap between a large pile of even larger rocks. He wasn't able to get loose, it seemed.

"Daniel," I said as I went over to him, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Ms. Sarah, just a bit…tangled…I'm afraid I can't get loose."

He seemed a bit sheepish of that fact. James rolled his eyes, but none the less looked a bit concerned.

"Henri and I can lift the rocks. Come on, Henri."

Henri mock saluted at James. The two of them lifted one large rock off of Daniel's ankle and I helped slightly drag Daniel out of the way. He was free. He seemed a bit relived. James still looked suspicious.

"How did you manage to get so far away from camp?"

"I got a bit turned around, I'm afraid. Sorry if I worried any of ya."

I ignored his strange way of speech as I helped him to feet. James got on his side that was hurt and I was on the left side. Henri grabbed Daniel's hat and gave it back to him. Daniel smiled so politely, that I almost felt guilty that all of us (plus Mr. Franklin and Washington) were speaking about him being a spy behind his back.

**Later:**

"I'm telling you, Sarah, something about Daniel just isn't right!"

"It doesn't matter James! Are you really going to ignore the fact that he was hurt!"

I saw Henri roll his eyes as he ate some bread, "Oh bother, there they go again."

I ignored him and continued arguing with James. Daniel was currently being tended to in one tent while James, Henri, and myself were in our tent.

"You're impossible," I said as I threw up my hands. I stormed out of the tent. James and Henri followed.

"Wait, Sarah-"

We all stopped. The soldiers were up and about getting ready. Washington stood like the general he is, with Franklin at one side and Daniel at the other with crutches. We ran to Washington.

"What's going on?"

"Ms. Phillips," Washington said, "It would be best if you go back into the tent. Mr. Hiller and Lafayette can help if they so wish."

"But what is a matter?"

"The British soldiers are attacking."

**Sneak Peak:**

**Upon farther inspection, one could see that whatever they were, they were not British soldiers.**

**Everyone could plainly see that whatever these so called 'soldiers' were, they were not human. They were demons.**

**"I come from a place that it is….very strange…called Amity. There are always attacks on my town….My parents were inventors and they were, in some way, soldiers as well….Me? I was, and still am, a soldier and I will continue fighting until my last breath if it means protecting the innocent."**

**"You will not harm anyone…not while I'm here..."**


	7. Heart To Heart

**Chapter 6- Heart-to-heart:**

**Sarah:**

British soldiers, or at least what we thought were British soldiers, entered the camp.. They were less dignified, and more chaotic. They had skin that was too pale, in fact it was a few shades lighter than Daniel's skin. In some way, they seemed almost like a demon. Daniel seemed the most affected. His jaw was tightened hard and his eyes showed rage and determination. Surely he doesn't plan to fight after being injured?

The soldiers were trying to fight the mysterious 'soldiers,' trying. It seemed as muskets and fists just went straight through our attackers. Yet, their fists did hit us. That was another strange thing, they appeared to have guns, yet they didn't use them. Perhaps they had orders to not kill us? But if that was the case, then what's the point of this? They surely aren't British soldiers.

I saw all of this through the slightly opened gap in the tent. Daniel and James made me get to safety, or at least hidden. James seemed to want to fight, but Daniel convinced James that someone needed to watch over me. He even managed to convince Henri to stay in the tent with James and myself. Wait a minute…

"Doesn't Daniel have an injury….why is he fighting?"

James nodded in agreement and we looked out as we heard a loud 'ah,' as if someone had been injured heavily. We eagerly and worriedly watched. Federalist Soldiers were already beaten badly and most of them were being carried off to a safer spot in the camp by the ones remaining (though everyone appeared injured in some way). Franklin was trying to beat off a soldier, but his attacks seemed futile. Washington fired a gun, but it harmlessly missed the demons. By now, everyone could plainly see that whatever these so-called 'soldiers' were, it was not human. They were demons.

Daniel had yet to fight and wasn't given a chance since Washington ordered him to get to safety since he was injured. Mumbling, he came into our 'safety tent.' He sat down carefully and set the makeshift crutches aside. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked at his curiously, and seemed to not know what to say.

**James:**

This could be my chance to get to know Daniel better. He's been so mysterious and not saying much about him.

"Daniel, where are you from?"

"James," Sarah said appalled, "Be more considerate."

"I'm a reporter Sarah, it is what I do, after all."

Daniel chuckled, "I'll make a deal, if all of you share you're stories. Then, I'll share mine."

**Danny:**

I think that seemed fair, after all. Besides, never any harm from a 'heart-to-heart', that is…if I don't say anything that will screw me later. James seemed frustrated, but Sarah seemed a bit pleased. Henri seemed a bit interested. All of us sat on a few cots, and Henri started first.

Henri told about his French life, that he needed to get to the colonies (well, hopefully after this war it won't be the 'colonies' anymore) to make a better life for himself after his father died. James went next. He spoke about how his parents died in a fire and to make a new life, he worked for Ben Franklin. Sarah went was after him. She spoke about coming to the colonies (to her, they will hopefully stay the 'colonies'), and about her mother in Britain. Then, they looked at me. I sighed and started.

"I come from a place that is very…strange…called Amity. There were always attacks on my town…."

"What about your parents?"

"My parents were inventors and they were, in some way, soldiers."

"What did you do?"

"Me? I was and still am, a soldier and I will continue fighting until my last breath if it means protecting the innocent."

**Sarah:**

At that, we were at a lost for words. It was clear that Daniel was speaking the truth. At that moment, a 'demon' came into the tent.

"I found the rest," it called back.

Daniel stood up and moved in front of all of us.

"You're not hurting anyone."

The 'demon' narrowed its eyes.

"Hehe…You speak as if you could do anything about it.."

I felt frozen as all of us were forced out of the tent. Washington, Franklin, and the soldiers were being contained and guarded by the demons. All of them were weaponless and it was futile to fight back. James, Henri, and Daniel were pushed back with the others. I felt terrified and I flinched as the demon came closer to me. It was close to my face and I refused to look.

"Such a pretty girl…"

**James:**

I clenched my fists in anger at that demon, How dare he touch Sarah…well…he wasn't actually touched her yet, but it's clear to see what that monster is thinking. Daniel, however, seemed more angry. He clenched his fists as well. He surprised as all though. He walked towards Sarah and the demons. The demons guarding us tried to stop him, but he….he fought them. The guy with crutches, which he ditched, was actually defeating the demons. He took all the ones that got in his way easily and carelessly. It only took him ten seconds, at the most, to get to Sarah.

There were more demons and they ignored Daniel, most likely because they didn't want to be dead…deader that is. They stood in front of all of us to keep us from fighting as well. Daniel, in only ten seconds, defeated five of those demons and was at Sarah. He grabbed the demon's wrist as the monster tried to touch her. He bent it back and I heard a crack as the demon yelped.

"You will not harm anyone…not while I'm here..." Daniel said in a cold, threatening voice. The demon seemed almost frightened and I don't blame that sick monster. Daniel seemed very frightening. He glared at the demon and I swore I saw his eyes flash green. He broke the demon's arm. Then, he did a move that seemed impossible. He jumped and kicked the demon so that it went backwards by five feet and crashed into the wheelbarrow unconscious. All in two seconds. I almost missed it. Sarah still had her eyes closed and she looked very scared. She opened them and Daniel held out his hand to help her back up.

"Are you alright?"

Sarah meekly nodded. I looked around and saw that I wasn't the only one who was awed. Washington and Franklin both had wide eyes that had pride, awe, and confusion in them. The soldiers were also awed, though most were also confused and a few were even jealous because they couldn't do anything. Even more demons started to show up, but they looked nothing like soldiers. These ones looked like real demons. Some had blue-tinted skin, some were octopus-like, a few had red eyes, and some had flames for hair. It was a bit frightening and disturbing.

**_Sneak peak:_**

**_"You don't know who I am, do you?"_**

**_He's…he's a king._**


	8. Reveals

**Chapter 7- Reveals:**

**Sarah:**

I didn't know how or even what Daniel did. However, I did notice that some demons were unconscious and more demons showed up. These new demons looked more like demons if I so say so myself. They were frightening. Even Washington seemed unnerved. Yet, Daniel seemed calm.

Daniel stayed calm as he walked over to the demons that were 'guarding' the soldiers. I stayed where I was, however, as I did not want to mess up whatever Daniel was doing. He seemed as if he had a plan. He walked up all the way to get face to face with one of the demons, who seemed a bit uneasy.

"Where," Daniel said in a very cold voice, "is he? Where is Vlad?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

The demon shook its head 'no'. I wonder how it knowing who Daniel is has anything to do with it? Daniel laughed, a bit coldly that unnerved me. I saw that Washington, Franklin, James, Henri, and the Federalist soldiers seemed uneasy as well. They were confused, frightened, and a bit curious, as I am.

"He didn't tell you?"

"N-no."

"Then you're in for a shock."

Daniel…I don't know what just happened. I stepped back in surprise, ignoring the demons flying over my head. The soldiers seemed very surprised, Washington's eyes were the size of a supper plate, and Franklin gasped. James and Henri had their jaw wide opened. A light surrounded Daniel. It was quick, yet strange and awing. When the light disappeared, we were even in more shock. Daniel….he is….he's one of them….I think. His black hair had turned whiter than snow, and when he opened his eyes they were glowing a toxic green. His clothes and hat had disappeared. He wore black trousers and a strange white shirt that a had an even stranger black symbol on the right corner, strange black shoes, and he had a black cloak. He floated about two feet off the ground and the demons all around seemed frightened a bit. He bowed slightly as he spoke.

"I am Daniel Phantom, defeater of Vortex, Fright Knight, and many others. Knight of Aragon. Defeater of Pariah Dark and his army, and King of the Ghost Zone. Do you surrender?"

I gasped, He's…he's a king. I saw that everyone else was even more surprised as well. We didn't know exactly what to think, to be honest. The demons nearby seemed frightened as soon as he said 'Pariah Dark,' and that is rather odd. Most of the demons, by now, fled after Daniel's introduction. The demons guarding the soldiers didn't seem that calm either.

"Oh, so you're the one Vladimir spoke about."

Daniel, and most of us for that matter, turned as saw Author Colton standing there. Daniel landed on the ground and glared at Colton. He still kept eye on everyone and everything though. Impressive.

"What did Vlad promise you?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're working with Vlad, what did he promise you?"

"Oh, nothing much, just that I can rule with him…."

"Then you're a fool. Vlad doesn't rule with anyone. He wants total control, and he's insane."

Vlad? Vladimir? Vladimir Masters? Suddenly it all clicked inside my head. Vladimir Masters, even if I don't know what he is, planned all of this. All from the beginning. Daniel was glaring at Colton. Suddenly, a burst of a pink flame hit Colton. He hit the ground, and he looked…_dead…._

I was glad that the demons, most of them, left and that James was able to reach me. I need some comfort right now.

"Ms. Phillips," Franklin whispered, "You are unharmed?"

I nodded and James helped me up again. The soliders and everyone, we were shocked still as we watched what transpired next…

**(I know it's short)-**

**_Sneak Peak:_**

**_What was it that Daniel said his name was? Phantom? Well…Vladimir changed much like King Phantom did._**

**_"Vlad… I will not let you harm anyone."_**

**_I really hope this works._**


	9. Final Battle

**Author Note: Please take my poll on my profile. PLEASE!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Finale Battle:**

**Washington:**

I wasn't sure what to think, not anymore. Demons were everywhere, _were._ When Daniel had revealed himself as a demon himself, but also as a _King,_ then the demons were frightened and they left. I wasn't sure what to truly believe. Demons were evil, _all_ demons were evil. Yet, here's one who is younger than myself- or perhaps much older as one never knows-who proved he is good of heart, yet is a _demon,_ and not just any demon, but a _demon King._ It went against most things I've learned and know in my life, even the things I learned in Church.

Then I watch in confusion, awe, and terror at Daniel. Vladimar had revealed himself. He had shot a strange fire at Colton, and he appeared, looking the same as he ever has. He smirked at everyone and glared at Daniel.

"Tsk, can't do anything with the help these days."

"You're insane, Vlad, a fruitloop."  
I do not know what this 'fruitloop' is, yet it sounds as if it is a term to describe someone who is mentally ill, or insane.

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! And I _will_ defeat you, that pawn was just a way for me to find out information of this time. As soon as you're gone, Daniel, no one will be in my way of controlling the _world."_

"Ya know, Vlad, there are things such as too _much_ power."

I must agree with Daniel. Vladimir is indeed insane. No one person can rule the world. Too much power is enver a good thing, apparently Daniel thought the same. Vladimir glared and smirked again. A light came from him, one slightly similar to the one that appeared from Daniel. Perhaps this how demons disguise themselves?

When the light was gone, Vladimir had changed, much like Daniel did… I still disagree with calling him Daniel….he is a King after all. Even if I don't like the King of Britain, a king is a king. What was it that Daniel said his name was? Phantom? Well…Vladimir changed much like _King Phantom_ did.

Vladimir's skin had taken a blue-tint to it. His eyes were red. His gray hair had turned pitch black and went up, much like two horns. I could see the glint of fangs in his mouth and his ears were a bit pointed. He wore a strange outfit, nothing like I've seen before. He wore strange white trousers, with even stranger black shoes, a white shirt that had a large black collar, a strange black belt, and black gloves. He had a cape that had white on the outside, but was mostly a blood red like his eyes. If one were to think of what a demon would look like, Vladimir would fit the image much more perfectly than _King Phantom. _

"_Vlad…_ I will not let you harm _anyone._"

If the King of Britain was as good as heart as the King of-what was it he said, ah yes- The King of the Ghost Zonethan perhaps we wouldn't be at war. A revoulationary war. Vladimir and _King Phantom_ both float, more like fly like a bird, into the skies above. The demons were gone by now, more cowardly than any live person I have ever known. Franklin, my good friend, was at my side as were the reporters and my soldiers. We all were really too awed and stunned to do anything other than watch the battle. It was….terrifying, yet awing.

**Danny:**

I couldn't worry about my secret now, in fact, I couldn't _ever_ worry about my secret when _Vlad _is involved or people are in danger. Vlad kept shooting multiple ecto-blasts at me, but I dogded easily. We kept fighting for awhile, him shooting blasts, me shooting blasts. Me dodging and him dogding. Each of us occasionally hitting the other without doing any _real_ harm. He tried other attacks, but it was no use. I looked down briefly, and saw a hint of fear in everyone's eyes. I needed to end this.

I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I think that Vlad knew I was planning something. I decided to use one of my 'newer' powers, one that Vlad hasn't seen. My lightening, well, I guess it's actually electricity, wait a second, aren't those the same things? _Way to go, Danny. Near the guy that discovered electricity- Ben Franklin-you managed to mess it up…Why am I talking in second person?_ I shook my head slightly. I found out about it about three months ago, on my third death day. It was my 'unqiue power' like the ghostly wail, not other ghost has something quite like it. Hmm..I asked Clockwork about it, as well as the ghostly wail, when I first learned about this new 'trick.' I think his exclaimantion about the powers had a good point, since I was a ghost after all (well, haf ghost). My ghostly wail was a power from my pained wail when I got zapped from the portal- in other words, because I died screaming, I wanted other people to 'feel my pain.' Creepy, but cool. Clockwork's other point was good too. The wail is to get noticed. I was ignored when I was 'alive' so to speak. Oh well. The electricity is the power I got from the way I 'died'. I 'died' from electricity (and ecto-plasm), therefore I could do this.

I really hope this works. I threw my hands in the air, and let the electricity flow through me.

**Sarah:**

I watched fascinated and terrified. The sky turned a bit darker, but then again it was night. Daniel stood out against the night sky. He was surrounded by a white light, one different from before. It lit up all around him, and all you could see was this white silohoutte. Burst of what seemed to be lightening went all around him. It shot at Vladimir. What looked to be large amounts of lightening coming off of Daniel, hit Vladimir. Vladimir then disappeared.

We watched as Daniel came back to the ground. He landed in front of us all.

**Danny:  
**Okay, cue the strange and terrified looks. I was glad that my ghost form had the thermos on it, because _yikes_ that would have been bad. I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"I think it may be best to explain."

**_Sneak peak:_**

**_It was hard to think of him as a demon, much less a demon King._**

**_"How did one become half dead?"_**


	10. After

**Chapter 9- After:**

**Washington:**

I have never heard of king that is willing to explain himself to the 'common folk.' Therefore, _King Phantom,_ had _earned _ a high degree of respect from myself, a look at Franklin suggested that he thought the same. A closer look at _King Phantom_ revealed some other things that I didn't notice. His voice had an echo and he had a faint white glow surrounding him.

"Ye demon!"  
Curse the fact that my soldiers, some of them have little to no respect. Or know when it is best to keep quiet. _King Phantom_ didn't seem fazed.

"I am _not_ a demon."

**Sarah:**

**"**You're not," I gently asked confused. What else could he be? Daniel smiled slightly.

"I'm a ghost. Vlad was a ghost, and all the other '_demons'_ were also ghosts. Ghosts are the presense of what has once lived. Also, not all ghosts are evil. Just as in life, some are good, some are bad, and some neutral. All ghosts do _feel,_ and are there own…person, so to speak. I owe all of explainations, please ask away. I will answer any and all questions truthfully. You have my word, as a human, a ghost, a soldier, a general, and a _king._"

"How did you do that light," a soldier asked boldly. Daniel seemed confused for a moment, then smiled. The light appears around his waist and then traveled up and down his body. Transforming himself into the Daniel that became my friend. I think everyone was a bit more at easy with him looking…_normal and human._

"This is something not all ghosts can do. Vlad and I can do it because….We're not _full_ ghosts. I'm a halfa. Half ghost, half human. Half dead…half alive. I have been for a few years, and yes, I really _am_ sixteen. That's not a disguise."

"How does one become half dead?"  
Daniel chuckled, "very painfully. There's only three halfas in existence. Vlad, myself, and my little cousin. However, I am the most powerful."

"How," James asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you the most powerful?"

"My obsession."

We all were a bit speechless to that. Franklin stepped forward.

"What do you mean, _King Phantom?"_

"Please, don't call me _King Phantom._ I'm Daniel, Danny to my friends and family, and I always will be. By obessions, well…every ghost, every spirit, has an obsession. It varys between each one, and no two have the exact same obsession. It's what drives ghosts. I'm only half ghost, but even _I_ have an obessesion."

"What's your obsession," Henri asked curiously. Daniel looked down and took a deep breath. I swore I saw his eyes flash red, but it must have been my imagination. He looked up carefully.

"Please, don't ask that. An obsession is everything to a ghost, and to ask it what its obsession is, is very insulting and rude. Most ghosts attack if you ask that. I'm not going to do anything, I'm just warning you in case you ever meet another ghost, which hopefully _won't_ happen as most ghosts are a bit nasty. However, to answer your question….my obsession is protection. I protect all people whoare in danger. I do what's _right._ Due to my obsession, I get whatever powers I need to deafeat who I'm fighting if their hurting someone."

I think my respect for Daniel just went even higher.

**Washington:**

A noble thing indeed.

"_King Phan-_ehem, _Daniel _you mentioned many names during that…introduction," I said as politely as I could, hoping that he would catch my hint, which he did.

"I defeated many more than that. My enemies are those who hurt innocent, mostly ghosts and the sort. Fright Knight was one of the most frightening ones, to mortals, he was the ghost of fear. He even had a sword named the Soul Shredder which when someone touched the blade, they lived through through worst fears. However, courage can defeat fears. The most powerful enemy I've fought was…..D- ehem… Pariah Dark. He was the previous king of the ghost zone. He was one of the most powerful ghosts in exsistence. He wanted to take over the land of the living, and well, I didn't want anyone hurt. I defeated him and his whole army, _on my own._"

Again, my respect and a bit of fear, for _King-ehem, Daniel_ rose to new heights. Not only did he defeat a king and the king's army, he defeated them _himself, personally. _He may be a dem-ehem, a _ghost,_ but he gives me hope for this revolutionary war that we might _win_ against Britain.

**Sarah:**

I watched, well all of us watched, as Daniel did the light trick again and was back into a different form where he had white hair. He smiled at all of us.  
"I'm afraid, that I must leave now. Sorry that all of this happened."  
He waved his hand and a green, well I don't what it was, it looked like a cloud almost. It swirled and bent. It like a tear on a piece of paper, yet it was in the air, as large as Daniel himself, and it was green. It was…unreal… Daniel bowed at us and went inside that strange tear-like cloud. My eyes widened and it was gone yet, so I hoped he could hear me.  
"Thank you! But, where do your clothes go when you do that light trick?"  
I didn't see Daniel, but I heard a reply,

"…..I'll get back to you on that!"


	11. Epilogue

**Author Note:  
Congrats if you read this far, and I hope you liked it! Also, please review! **

**This is short (well, so was the last one), sorry. Also, Danny didn't mention the future, because he figured that those poor guys had enough trouble accepting the fact he's ****_half dead. _****BTW, I only mentioned the clothes things because A. It was Sarah, so she would be very observant and curious as to what happens. B. To do this epilogue.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Please take the poll on my profile!)**

**Epilogue:**

**Third Person (Later- in the past):**

No one could express how happy they were when the colonies won, and became America. It was only a week after that incident with the 'demons,' or 'ghosts.' It was time for a celebration. It was night fall, but they had a large bonfire. Everyone, even Moses and a few other slaves, were there to celebrate.

Sarah sighed and looked out the window. James, who was now her faince, walked up behind her.  
"Sarah," he said catiously, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, James, really. But…do you ever wonder…what Daniel's doing right now? Do you think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he's having just as much fun as us Sarah."

**At that moment in the present (with Danny):**

Danny was utterly bored. Of course life was still good and all, but he wanted something to do. They were in his room. Tucker was leaning against the bed while sitting on the floor playing on his PDA, Sam was laying on her stomach reading a book, and Danny had a pencil. He was using it to try and balance on his nose. Then, a thought popped into his head.

"Hey, guys?"

"What?"

"What do you think happens to my clothes when I transform into _Phantom_?"

"….."


End file.
